


A Hug from JJ

by probablefutures



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, JJ is pro at nonverbal communication, POV Second Person, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablefutures/pseuds/probablefutures
Summary: JJ can tell that you’re hurting.





	A Hug from JJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).



> Gifted on Tumblr to the Star Patient, who is absolutely right—Jameson _would_ give the best hugs. <3

Two taps on your shoulder. You turn. JJ is there and he’s smiling, and it’s just as warm a smile as he always gives, but—you hesitate, trying to understand—it feels tentative. Defensive? No, you realize, he’s not smiling because he’s happy, he’s actually trying to show you that he’s not threatening.

He’s worried. About _you_. Your shoulders sag.

You know what this is about, of course you do, you’ve been fighting not to feel it, not to show it, not to burden anyone else with it, but somehow... Somehow he knew. Your eyes dart away. You can’t look at him. But you can’t move either.

JJ taps your shoulder again, bringing your attention back to him. **“I would like to hug you,”** he says, **“if you’re amenable?”**

He looks so earnest, you can’t help but smile back. You nod.

JJ’s own smile gets wider and he steps closer. He slowly, carefully wraps you in his arms. And then he just holds you. Not so tight that you feel trapped; not so loose that you might feel he doesn’t care.

You are safe, he is telling you. You are loved.

Belatedly, you lift your arms and hug him back. He’s warm. You give him a brief squeeze to tell him: Message received. But you don’t let go, and he won’t either.

Not until you’re ready.


End file.
